Amore
by loveydoveywriter93
Summary: Amore Vosco-Ravenclaw 3rd year Tom Riddle-Slytherin 7th year, Head Boy What do they have in common? Nothing really, but can she persuade him to leave his life of Darkness behind or will he pull her in too deep to escape? A mention of Time travel TMR/O


A very strange event

Loveydoveywriter93

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this cept the plot and my character...

The Diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle

Written by himself

Today dates September 12, 1957.

So far, the last eleven days of school have been uneventful except for last night. A girl wandered down many corridors on her own. Being Head boy, I naturally came to assess the situation and found the rules to my liking, pretending I had no knowledge of her presence, I followed her. She is small, perhaps a first year, but one can never be sure of these issues nowadays. She looks like a Ravenclaw, I feel inclined not to report her under her house's reputation. Besides Slytherin, I only have an inkling of respect for Ravenclaw. I have no wish to ruin the reputation of an allied house, I followed her. She has pale light brown hair and a thin face. When I came across her, she was wearing dark blue, this being the grounds for my assumption of her house. She went high to the Astronomy Tower. Throwing her arms to the heavens she made as if to fall, I immediately stepped out from the shadows and calmly dragged her away from the edge. Her eyes became visible to me at once, dark and stormy grey, not to mention shocked and frightened. I started the banter,

"May I ask what it is that a young girl of 11 or 12 is doing committing suicide?" I asked coolly and I think radiating a smug exterior,

"I'm, I'm Ur, feeling the wind, part of my homework for um, a class" her voice was very melodic and soft, at the moment it cracked and stumbled like a water creek

"Which class?" I asked silkily and contributed my efforts towards being seductive, it worked.

"Um," she began, but the wand light I had shed on myself and that extremely useful glamour charm had her senseless, "I was in cute, I mean Potions" she said and smiled nervously,

"What house?" I said and her eyes were lost in mine, why was she committing suicide?  
"Ravenclaw" She whispers and she looked almost defeated, "You're Tom Riddle, right?"

"I am Tom Riddle, Head Boy" I corrected automatically, how she dare not know my rank!

"Sorry I'm out, I wasn't committing suicide. I swear and I'm 13" she said all of this in a light conversational tone, as if they were discussing the weather. I knew I should report her. Her parents would be furious. Switching a different tack immediately I began,

"What is your name?" I asked quietly and conjured some chairs up for us. Leading her to one, I waited for her answer, to see whether she would lie or not,

"My name is Carla Iesma" she said a little too eagerly,

"No" I said shortly, "Tell me the truth or I will report you" Her uniquely shaded eyes widened,

"I'm Ieia Icala Gruester from Huffelpuff house and of pure blood heritage" she responded automatically, I wondered if she knew this to heart, but she was still lying. However, this was a well practiced lie, one she told to everyone and she had almost become the identity, on the inside she still was her real name, I intended to find out whom.

"Alright, Ieia Icala Gruester, I'll ask Headmaster Dippet if he has your record" I stood and feigned my departure,

"No" the shriek echoed out across the tower, I turned and smirked at her expression. Her face was horrified and she looked like she was about to cry,

"Okay" she sobbed, "I'll tell you, I'm Amore Vosco and I'm in Ravenclaw and I really am 13 and I'm half blood" I smirked again in satisfaction, there was something so satisfying about making someone tell you something.

"Good" I said slowly, as though to a mentally retarded person, "Now, tell me about yourself and why you were going to commit suicide, I have all night" I leaned back in my chair, I was getting answers whether this little girl would give them to me or not.

"Why do you care" she said bitterly, "You're just like everyone else, no one cares about poor little Amore, the wallflower. She's a bookworm and doesn't have any friends, oh, she has cooties!" she finished her tirade rather quickly and looked at me through heavily lasked eyes,

"Continue on" I said, oblivious to her sorrow and regret,

"Never mind" she snarled, "You don't care. I understand, no one wants to be seen with me. It's like a puppy that's lost and needs to die" At these words, she ran at the Tower. I lazily said softly

"Accio Amore Vosco" She was pulled back no matter how hard she pulled

"Let me go" she shrieked and glared at me,

"No until you tell me about your home life" she could see were this was going

"My parents live in a country house and I have been raised there until I started to go here, but with everything going on, there isn't much chance of them writing back" her voice was expressionless but her eyes gave away the truth. They shimmered and poured tears,

"Orphan" I said, raising my eyebrows

"No" she said quickly and avoided my stare.

"Of course not" I replied, my lip curving, There was a long silence, I wasn't giving up

"They died" she burst out, finally I had cracked that exterior, "Yesterday" was interpretable from her muffled sobs, "Grindelwald killed them and I, I could have helped them. I could have been there and now I'm separated from them, forever because we didn't die at the same time and God won't understand! I deserve to die, I'm a know-it-all bookworm and I wasn't there to protect my family" she collapsed into a fit of sobbing and ran straight into me. I stood there stunned before petting her head awkwardly. I steeled up and walked her to the edge of the Tower. We both looked down and I started,

"Is this what you want? Death because you couldn't face the truth and deal with it" She looked up with those big silver eyes of hers.  
"Not anymore" she informed me. I pulled her back away from the wind.

"Good, now can I trust you not to try this again" I said sternly. She nodded quickly. Shooing her downstairs, I preformed a block spell against any person crossing over the edge. I felt the ground tremble; the last thing I saw was Ayella grabbing me and taking my wand to perform a counter curse to save us. I remember hearing her become calm and awaken me quickly.

"Tom Riddle" she said, her breathes coming in short gasps and pounded my chest,

"Head Boy" I added groggily before I felt black envelope me. My eyes open and I'm in my bed, clean. I looked around and I could have sworn to seeing two silver orbs hanging outside my windows. I don't know. All I know is that Ayella Vosco saved me, Tom Riddle and that she is 4 years younger than I.

What a depressing day

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Heir of Salazar Slytherin and Head Boy

Diary of Ayella Vosco: September 11

What am I? I'm a wallflower. At least, I thought I was. Tom Riddle, that Head Boy everyone talks about followed me. Scary thought. That expressionless boy following me of all people, how horrifying! His very presence makes me nervous. Being by myself with him was so bad, I couldn't even lie correctly or talk without stuttering. I don't like him! That much is clear. He's insufferable. Now on to Non-Tom Riddle subjects. The beginning of the school year has been boring. I swear! As usual, no one notices me, I can't believe I thought I would actually fit it with anyone here. I'm not ultra brave so I can't be in Gryffindor. I'm not extremely loyal or patient so I can't be in Huffelpuff. I'm not ambitious, well...not all the time, so I can't be in Slytherin. I love snakes but I'm not cunning or evil enough. So I was put in Ravenclaw because I tried to read my book while the Sorting Hat because it took too long. It reproached me for reading. I wanted to pound it but I would probably get expelled. The only reason I'm in Ravenclaw is because I don't fit anywhere else. Even in Ravenclaw, I'm considered a bookworm and that is a major achievement. I except that if anyone comes across this diary then they'll think I'm depressed. I don't deny it. I don't have any friends now and I doubt I'll have any. I read too much and my books are my friends. Not even Myrtle Edmund will talk to me, I felt really bad because I didn't mind her passing-I think she thinks I killed her- like I sink to that level. She told me that I'm not worth talking to. That did hurt my feelings a lot. I think I'm worth talking to, I'm Amore and I know I am worth talking to, no one bothers to try because they've already made me a nice comfy spot of freak and weirdo in their minds and they don't intend on moving me. The gossip would reduce by like 50. Anyways, I was planning on committing suicide. I plucked up the courage to walk up the Astronomy Tower steps and I was about to fall but then TOM RIDDLE came and stopped me. I wouldn't mind dying really, Dying means I can be with Mama and Papa again. I miss them so much., I miss the smell of baking apple pie mixing with her own sea scent. I'm going to miss our old house right by the sea. Of course I can run to our vacation house, it's somewhere around this general area. Still, Mama and Papa dead and all because of me, that is all me, NO! Tom Riddle may be the biggest jerk in the world but he did tell me something worth recording in my diary,

"Is this what you want,? Death because you couldn't face the truth and deal with it" and the honest answer is maybe. I did come to my senses and decide I didn't want to die. I'm over suicide. But I still know that I wanted to die for a couple reasons. Number one, I want to see my parents; I don't know whether I will but I'm willing to take a shot at it. Number two, I can't face the truth, it's plain as that. I can't deal with the fact I'm an orphan. Someone who can't face the truth can't live for herself. It was a very Un-Ravenclaw-ish thing to do because committing suicide isn't very smart. I would be shunned, not that I really talk to anyone know but a few people are even decent to me. Strangely enough, the nicest people are Celia Prewett and Remmy Weasley and Tom Riddle. I think. Celia and Remmy are both in Gryffindor as has been the rest of their families, how lucky are they! Celia and Remmy are like really good friends and I'm not really included but they're the only people that acknowledge me in the hallways. They might wave and say

"Hello Amore, how's our little Ravenclaw friend" I think that's friendly. I've said hi and asked them how the day has gone. I don't even know if we're friends or not. I've never had a friend for real. Except for the animals and books I would read them in nature. Tom Riddle is the mot annoying puzzle that has ever entered into my life. I can tell he's not very nice and that he's always pretending. I think (this is strictly a thought) that Tom killed Myrtle. I don't blame him, she is so annoying and soo sensitive. During that whole Chamber of Secrets incident, I was so scared, I didn't get petrified but I still think that had it not been for me vouching for Tom right when I met him that I would have been. Yes, you heard me, I think Tom Marvolo Riddle is the Heir to Salazar Slytherin.

I remember the exact moment I met Tom Riddle

"_Riddle, would you lead the Ravenclaw first years to the dorm and show them the password stuff" said the loud voice of a girl who was presently hugging a burly 7__th__ year flew over my head._

"_Sure Evana" a voice said from right above me. I jumped and looked straight up. A boy with unnaturally good looks was staring down at me_

"_Something wrong" he snapped at me. I was taken aback_

"_You talked to me" I said with enthusiasm and smiled at him,_

"_Has no one talked to you before" he said with exasperation,_

"_Well, Mama, Papa and the animals talk but no, no one else" I said cheerily. His gaze softened and he asked what house I was in,_

"_Ravenclaw" I said proudly and swelled under his gaze,_

"_Good for you, the second best house in the whole school" he said _

"_Yep, but what's the first?" I asked, my eyes betraying my confused state,_

"_Slytherin, our mascot is a snake" I could see the pride reflect in his eyes. The other first years clustered around us and they whispered,_

"_Who are you" a particularly brave one said, Tom raised a perfect eyebrow and replied with poise,_

"_Thomas Marvolo Riddle, call me Tom. And yourself?" _

"_I'm Gerald Boot" the boy said arrogantly. Tom ignored him_

"_Follow me" he intoned and we all had to jog to keep up with his steady fast walk but I caught up with him,_

"_Tom" I said happily and smiled up at his impressive height,_

"_Yes, what's your name" he asked,_

"_I'm Amore Vosco" I said in return and trying to imitate his manner. For the first time, a genuine smile erupted onto his features only to be suddenly extinguished by 2 Slytherin's approach._

"_Riddle, what are you doing?" one asked with a sneer,_

"_For your information Abraxsus, though you could do without it, I'm showing the first year Ravenclaw's to their House Common Room because Evana is off with Albert"_

"_Really" the other smirked,_

"_Yes" I said, replying for Tom and smiled toothily at the two boys', "Tom was telling us, me in particular, about how he doesn't tolerate rudeness" The two boys stared at Tom with their eyebrows raised,_

"_Recruiting" one questioned as they slicked by while Tom looked at Amore with something akin to shock._

"_You lied for me" he said, almost stammered but he caught himself,_

"_That's what friends do, right?" I said and then we reached the entrance_

In the end, the whole Chamber of Secrets was resolved. I still can't believe it was Hagrid with that spider thing that Tom chased out of the castle. I think Hagrid was forced, if he did it at all or if Tom framed him. It all worked out too well. . . Anyways, back to tonight, I was planning the suicide. It was really exciting to plan except I always faltered at the end. I wonder know if Tom found my stuff in the library. Goodness knows, I was in there enough. I slept in the library because I found a secret corner and I slept there. I don't know how he knew I was lying about my name, he couldn't possibly remember little miss wallflower. Maybe I was special to him, no, who am I kidding. I shouldn't even like Tom, he's so ARROGANT! But there's a sinister charm about him and I can't get rid of it. But I still can't believe that I told my secrets to Tom of all people. Although I have faith in him that he won't reveal them to anyone. He's a quiet person and I think he'll do it. I think he should be a healer personally. He's smart, persuasive, and really distracting. And I RAN into his chest. What the bloody hell got into me, I ran to Riddle, Tom! I didn't mean Riddle, that's his surname and we were or maybe we aren't now, I don't know? I did save him though His little but too and cast a good protection shield. I also cast Accio like he did and summoned my broom. From there I flew to the Head Boy's dorm and dropped him on the bed. I hope he'll forget, I doubt it. I went to sleep but I still dream. In fact, I really want to sleep, my brain is exhausted and my eyes hurt but writing helps me express my feelings. I wish there was a dictating writing tool or something like that. How cool would that be. Do you think it's possible for Tom Riddle to be close to anyone? I mean real closeness. I don't. He's not cut out for it, Tom is brave but he'll unique and needs to do it by himself. I would trust him with my life. I need to make sure this diary stays in good hands.

Goodnight waffles and stuff as such comes to my mind

Ayella V


End file.
